greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandi Profitt
) |Row 3 title = Birth Place: |Row 3 info = Indianapolis, Indiana |Row 4 title = Residence: |Row 4 info = Indiana |Row 5 title = Education: |Row 5 info = Warren Central High School (class of 2001) |Row 6 title = Allies: |Row 6 info = Darrick Childs (husband) Stephen Quire (younger brother, formerly) Jack Quire (other younger brother) Jennifer Quire (mother) David Quire (father) Paige Profitt (daughter) Princess Profitt (other daughter) |Row 7 title = Enemies: |Row 7 info = Stephen Quire (younger brother) |Row 8 title = Likes: |Row 8 info = Her husband Darrick Childs, her daughters, her parents |Row 9 title = Dislikes: |Row 9 info = Stephen's Bad Behavior, Her luggage being thrown down on the floor, Her Daughters being threatened, Stephen calling her a B Word |Row 10 title = First Appearance: |Row 10 info = Greatest freakout ever 21}} Brandi Profitt (born June 22, 1983) is the older sister of Stephen Quire and Jack Quire. She is Darrick Childs Wife. Personality She first appeared in the 21st episode where she and her husband along with her 5 daughters are staying over at her parents' house for the next 3 days and they're taking Stephen's room. But she finds out that her younger brother needs to clean his room, but Stephen said that nobody should be judging his room, he's the only one who he wanted to sleeping in. She telling her brother Stephen to come get his dirty dishes. But he said "No, it's cold." Then Brandi touching her younger brother's stuff in his bedroom and his closet and Stephen yelling out "Stop touching my stuff!" Then he told his older sister and his nieces to put his stuff back. So her mom tell Stephen to get these dishes and take them downstairs. Then Stephen's yelling "No!" and she close the wooden door to lock him out. Stephen gets angry and yelling "You can't lock me out of my own room!" Suddenly, he's throwing his sister's luggages down at the floor, then getting on a top and gets attacked by his father and his claw while Jack keeps laughing while video taping and hiding in his room to keep opening his wooden door a little. Then Brandi and her mother alongside her daughters getting out of Stephen's room and they get shocked and arguing at him where their luggages are missing, but Stephen said they're on the floor. Then he yells and calling her a "Nag." And she goes downstairs and telling him to help her to clean the luggages up. Stephen said "It's c***!" Then she called him a brat, just like the grandmother, even though she passed away in 2013. She goes back to her brother's room and threw Stephen's jeans on the ground. Then Stephen gets very angry and yelled, "SHE THREW MY STUFF ON THE GROUND!!!!" then Brandi threw her brother's blanket and hit at him to get away from him. Stephen pointing his finger and telling his sister and he said "Well, you're mean and you're a brat!" Quotes *Your room is so... nasty! *YOU'RE THE WORST, BRAT! *You are such a brat! *Here, here's your jeans, you go get those. *Get it to here, here's your blankie. "Greatest freakout ever 21" ---- *No, she's 10, Stephen. *Oh, I can't believe you did that! "Greatest freakout ever 30" Trivia *In Greatest freakout ever 21, Brandi was telling Stephen that his room was so nasty, making Stephen very angry and causing him to freak out. *In Greatest freakout ever 22 Brandi and her family are preparing to leave, but she packs some of Stephen's stuff with hers. *In Greatest freakout ever 30, Brandi tell Stephen to leave Paige alone, but Paige's constant screaming causes Stephen to freak out and pull her tooth out, making Brandi very angry. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Profitt Family Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Characters who Appeared Once